


Remain empty

by sherlocksmind



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocksmind/pseuds/sherlocksmind
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are  Dingaling over a cliffs edge after chasing a  drug trafficker through the rain forest and Sherlock can’t get john’s unconscious body back over the edge.Short story





	Remain empty

“John wake up! Come one please!”  
Sherlock could feel the side of the cliff crumble beneath his feet, each rock that tumbled onto the body that lay below was a constant reminder of the certain death that one of them would experience.

“Sherlock!” Lestrade was yelling from a couple of yards away from where Sherlock and John were hanging over the cliff. He felt completely helpless, Him and Sherlock both knew that if he tried to get any closer to the edge, the rocks will crumble twice as fast. 

Sherlock and John had gone straight over the edge of the cliff whilst they were chasing a Drug trafficker that they had tracked to the Amazon rainforest. The suspect had fled from his camp as soon a he noticed Sherlock and John following him, he ran straight off the cliff edge and tumbled to his death. Sherlock had just enough time to grab John and turn to anchor his forearm on the surface of the cliff. John had absolutely no time at all to brace himself for the sudden drop and he ended up hitting his head which knocked him unconscious. Lestrade had been with them the whole time but they were separated as soon as the suspect made a run for it, he arrived just in time to watch his friends disappear from the edge.

Sherlock and John had been hanging for quite some time and Sherlock’s feet were starting to lose grip, he had to think of something fast.

“Detective inspector Lestrade?” Sherlock was using Lestrade’s full title in the hopes that it would remind him of his duty to help no matter the consequences.

“Sherlock I- I tried all that I could but we are on our own out here.. I- I don’t. I don’t know what to do.” Lestrade spoke in a fast and frightened voice.

“Shut up! Just shut up, I need you to get yourself together.” Sherlock sighed annoyed at the fact that he has to be the one to muster up some sort of emotion that would calm Lestrade down.

“This would have been so much easier if me and John switched place.”

“Now listen, I need  
you to look around for a vine long enough to reach us.”

“Bloody Nora!” Lestrade said as he looked skywards towards the impossibly tall trees.

“What?”

“Nothing Nothing at all.”

“Hurry up you idiot!” Sherlock screamed in agony as his thin arms flared with pain as his muscles were becoming overworked from holding the weight of two bodies. Just like a reply from Lestrade a vine came slapping over the edge.

“Okay, John you need to wake up for me… I need you more than ever p- pleas, John.” Sherlock had not thought about how he would get the rope tied around John, he rather hoped that John would do it himself.

“What now Sherlock?”

“Just shut up!”

Lestrade went completely quiet and waited 

“And stop thinking I need to concentrate…”

Lestrade sighed and sat down with the end of the rope in his white knuckle grip.

Sherlock had worked out what could be done and acted fast wrapping his legs around John’s torso so that he was between Sherlock’s legs. With his free hand Sherlock tied a hoop and reached down to put John’s arm through it.

“Okay Lestrade pull us up!” They both were pulled up about an inch and then they stopped. Sherlock’s heartbeat grew then stopped all together as soon as he realize what the problem was.

“I can’t Sherlock… you’re too heavy!” 

“Lestrade hold onto the vine and crawl over her.”

Lestrade did as he was told, he got down on his stomach and crawled as fast as he could to the cliffs edge, still unable to reach Sherlock. 

“Can u reach me?”

“No.”

“Christ…”

“What?”

Sherlock could start to feel John wiggle. “He’s waking up… we need to act fast, he’ll wake up and start freak out. On my signal, pull the vine and get ready to catch him.”

Lestrade rapped to vine around his wrist twice and got reddy. “Goodbye, Sherlock Holmes.” A sad smile spread across both Lestrade’s and Sherlock’s face they both knew what was about to happen.

“So long detective inspector, take care of him do me will you?”

“Of course.”

John moaned as he started to come to indicating that they better get going.

“On my count…1...2...3!”

Sherlock’s abs worked in order to bring his legs up fast in order to throw John back up. With a quick thud John’s body hit the ground causing him to groan in agony. Sherlock’s hands began to slip he would be gone in a few seconds.

John propped himself up on his hands and knees, as soon as he remembered what had happened his head shot up to look towards the cliffs edge.They locked eyes for a fraction of a second before Sherlock struggled and then dropped. “Sherlock!” John screamed as he crawled towards the edge and reached his hand over as if he tried hard enough Sherlock’s hand would magically appear in his. 

His hand remained empty.


End file.
